<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue against Golden by spirit_of_a_wolf_85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671765">Blue against Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85'>spirit_of_a_wolf_85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadkoda and his kids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Panic Attacks, Western Air Temple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko panics after Hakoda raises his voice, and the Chief helps him though his paic attack.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>This has been done before, but I wanted to try to do it too, so here it is!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakoda &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadkoda and his kids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue against Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zuko first joined the avatar –Aang, he kept reminding himself –he was terrified. He didn’t know how to explain the feeling, he just felt it. Each time Katara glared. Each time Aang talked. Each time Toph stomped her feet. Each time Sokka looked at him.</p>
<p>He had been strict with himself, only talking when he was supposed to, doing everything the group told him to do. He was alert all the time.</p>
<p>Then, he had learned that Toph was safe. He could talk with her about what bothered him to an extent, he could relax, and she would joke and punch him lightly. Zuko bonded quite a bit with the small earthbender, and he learned a lot from her, like how to use his partial blindness in his favour.</p>
<p>The same with Sokka. The non-bender warrior was strong and tough, but he had warmed up to Zuko almost immediately, and he was fun to hang out with. Sokka joked and harassed him, but Zuko learned that that was just Sokka’s way of socializing. Zuko and Sokka liked to spar, and Zuko learned about Water Tribe customs, that were interesting and entreating.</p>
<p>Katara, though, wasn’t so safe. Zuko couldn’t get distracted around her. He couldn’t make the smallest error, because she was just as ruthless as Azula. She could do quite the damage to him, would she ever find him untrustworthy. Instead of golden furious eyes, now Zuko was threatened by icy blue eyes, just like the icebergs that plagued her home.</p>
<p>Aang was the avatar, but that definition didn’t quite cover it all. Zuko now knew that, before the avatar, Aang was a twelve-year-old, a preteen, who loved to have a good laugh and had zero concentration skills. Aang was a prodigy, even more that Azula, but he often became distracted by even the smallest sound. Zuko tried not to be hard with him, because he felt guilty that he had chased a <i> kid, Agni, he’s only a kid </i>, though all the globe. Aang was kind with him, and liked joking, and Zuko liked spending time with him, training or otherwise.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Hey, Jerkbenders!” Sokka yells happily as he sits down to see Zuko and Aang practice their firebending. “Hey Sokka!” Aang says happily as fire spirals off his feet. Zuko acknowledges him with a nod of his head, and Sokka can see from here the sweat raining down his face. These lessons really tired both Aang and Zuko, though the latter would never admit it.</p>
<p>“So, I thought about something.” Sokka said as his friends started to practice their katas. “What is it?” Aang asked, beaming as he punched in thin air, mimicking Zuko, and spitting fire out of his knuckles. Zuko nodded approvingly.</p>
<p>Sokka took a second to respond. He took in his surroundings, analysing everything. He saw the spot where Katara used to cook. His eyes jumped to the fountain, where the two earthbenders, with Teo and The Duke washed the dishes from their breakfast. Suki was resting in her room. He saw his father, Hakoda, whom he had just rescued from prison, talking with Katara as she showed him how she bended water.</p>
<p><i> “There is so much that I missed” </i> Hakoda had said, with his eyes full of regret. <i> “… and I’m going to catch up with everything you’ve learned in these two years.” </i> The Chief’s eyes had glinted with happiness and his strong arms had hugged Sokka, his promise lifting his and his sibling’s spirits.</p>
<p>“So, I was thinking, my dad’s here. I know you’re the Avatar, the most powerful being in the world and so” Sokka assured. “But maybe you could try some swordbending? Dad and I can teach you.” He finished, looking at Aang excitedly. The monk looked unsure. “I know that Kyoshi used her fans as a weapon… But I’m an Airbender. I don’t do ‘weapons’.” Aang said.</p>
<p>Sokka sighed. He had imagined that the pacifist, vegetarian monk would decline weapons.<br/>“And what about you, Zuko? You had your dao swords.” Sokka turned to look at the Fire Prince. He still couldn’t believe how much the ponytail jerk had changed, and not only in appearance. Zuko had risked his life saving Suki and dad, just because he had seen how much Sokka wanted them home. </p>
<p>“Sokka, I’m going to kick your ass” Zuko nodded, still doing his katas, his position changing swiftly, like he was dancing. For being opposite elements, Fire and Water sure had a lot in common. His changing positions reminded Sokka of the waterbenders in the north, who’s bending was as if they were dancing too.</p>
<p>“But did you had to interrupt just as we practiced?” Zuko said angrily but teasing, and Sokka clucked. Zuko had changed, yes, but his anger was as fierce as it was the first day they had met.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Zuko watched Sokka walk away, glanced to Toph, who was doing dishes, while mocking them and turned his attention to his pupil, Aang. “That wasn’t a normal kata. Are you going to show me that one next?” Said the grey-eyed airbender. “No.” Zuko said simply. Aang was right. It wasn’t a normal kata, because it <i> wasn’t </i> a kata. He had been subconsciously practicing something Uncle once told him.</p>
<p><i> “It’s important to draw wisdom from many places” </i> Iroh had said. <i> It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful, too. </i> So Zuko had been doing just that. He had observed once how Aang and Katara practiced waterbending, and he had wanted to try it too. <i> The trick is in the stance, </i> he told himself. <i> Not as rough as with firebending, but more changing, like a trunk in the water. </i></p>
<p>And it had worked. This pushing and pulling had become a part of his daily training, if only just to remember himself of his Uncle’s words.</p>
<p>“Let’s get on with our training.” Zuko said, snapping his eyes towards Aang. The Avatar did not comply. Instead, he made a strange pleading face, and stared at Zuko. What was he doing? Was this supposed to be something Zuko should understand? He had to be cautious. He was here to help the Gaang, but he had expected the Avatar, Sokka, Toph or Katara to be as harsh as Ozai, and even if he now knew that they were better, he hadn’t seen them truly angry. If he stepped on the line…</p>
<p>“… What are you doing?” He said, carefully, watching Aang’s expression relax. “I want a break. Pleaseee” He said pleadingly. Zuko only stared. What a strange way to ask for a break. He was the Avatar, he could do whatever he wanted. But he was <i> waiting </i> for Zuko to give the order.</p>
<p>“…Sure?” Zuko shrugged. Aang grinned and yelled “Yay!” As he formed an air scooter and airbended his way towards Katara and Hakoda. Zuko took a good look at the three of them. <br/>As powerful as Aang and Katara were, and the damage that they could do to Zuko, none was compared to that man. Hakoda, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, was big, strong, and, before all that, <i>a father </i>. Zuko knew that not all fathers were bad, but he was a Chief too. That always complicated things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At lunchtime, Zuko helped Sokka to distribute the soup Katara had made. When the two teens were done, Sokka started bragging about his prison escape again, praising Zuko’s bravery.</p>
<p>“And then, this idiot jumped like, from here to the door, and I thought, ‘He’s not going to make it’.” Sokka was saying. “But I grabbed his hand just in time, and we were all together in the gondola.” “Woah! For real?” Aang looked at Zuko amazed.</p>
<p>“It… it wasn’t that big of a jump, really.” Zuko muttered. “Yes it was! It was amazing, he almost seemed an airbender! Anyway, then he and I fought Azula while Suki held Ty Lee on her own! Zuko’s firebending was really amazing, we almost won the fight! You really have to learn some moves, Aang!” Sokka laughed and patted the airbender’s bald head.</p>
<p>“I’m trying!” Aang pouted. Everyone except Zuko laughed. “Yes, it was truly amazing to watch. You three fight well.” Hakoda said, making Sokka and Suki blush. Zuko widened his eyes and looked, always indirectly, at the Chief. Praise was something fathers never gave to their children. Zuko was sure that there was a catch. His hands trembled, and the cold soup spilled all over. </p>
<p>Then, the soup stayed still in the air for a second, and Zuko had time to see Katara flicking her wrist towards him before he was drenched in soup with vegetables. </p>
<p>Zuko flinched as he opened his eyes. He really… he had expected more pain, but he wasn’t complaining. Everyone was staring at him, and Katara looked smug. Then, Sokka exploded. “Katara! Why did you do that?” Was… was Sokka protecting him? “He was about to spill, so I decided to help a bit.” The waterbender smiled sweetly. “Like hell you did! You’ve been harassing Zuko since he joined us!” Toph was standing up, and to remark her point, she stomped her feet to the ground, making the floor tremble.</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten what he did?” Katara raised her voice too. “Guys, we should calm down…” Aang tried, and he and Suki looked uncomfortable. “Zuko saved Suki! Zuko saved Dad! Isn’t that enough?” Sokka said. “Yeah, what’s the matter with you?” Toph said, folding her arms.</p>
<p>Zuko was touched. Sokka and Toph standing up for him? He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t want to be the reason for the group to split up, so he said “Sorry, I’ll go to …” He started mumbling, but a flying rock stopped him. “No! It’s time you learned some respect, Katara!” Toph yelled.</p>
<p>
  <i> I shall teach you respect </i>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, Katara! Have you tried, you know, not to glare at him for five minutes?” Sokka huffed. “Guys…” Poor Aang tried, without much luck. “He’s the Fire Lord’s son! He chased us around the planet! He’s made us suffer so much!” Katara argued.</p>
<p>
  <i> And suffering shall be your teacher. </i>
</p>
<p>Zuko was trembling. He didn’t like where this argument was going a bit. Katara was just like Azula, and she and Sokka had never argued this hard before. Would they do a sort-of Agni Kai from the Water Tribe? Sokka could held his own back, but someone was bound to get hurt. Zuko had to stop this.</p>
<p>“Sokka, Toph, It’s… It’s fine! Really!” Zuko tried to touch both of their shoulders, but they shrugged him off. “No, it’s not! You’ve only helped here, and Sugar Queen is being an ass!” Toph yelled. “Oh yeah? And you…!” Katara started, but she was cut by a more powerful voice, that yelled “Kids! Enough!”</p>
<p>It was Chief Hakoda. And he was angry, really angry, and Zuko’s instincts acted accordingly. He couldn’t run, or Sokka, Toph and Katara would be in danger. Therefore, he grabbed the three of them plus Aang and Suki, and shoved them behind him in a quick and swift movement. Then, he raised his hands and made a fire wall between the kids and the Chief and Chit Sang. Everyone stayed still for a second, everyone looking at Zuko again, but this time, confused, and, in Chit Sang’s case, in understanding.</p>
<p>“So… it’s true.” He said, his brown eyes snapping towards Zuko’s face, Zuko’s <i>scar</i>. Zuko just glared until something shoved him from behind. “Why did you do that?” Katara shouted, water at her hands, ready to attack.</p>
<p>“Katara. Stop.” Chief Hakoda said, sternly. Zuko started trembling again. The Chief’s tone was one of impatience and anger, and it was directed at <i>him</i>, and now that Chit Sang had died the fire Hakoda was free to approach at him, and Zuko wouldn’t be able to summon a single flame in his terrified state, so he did the sensible thing.</p>
<p>He fled.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hakoda had noticed The Prince’s tension around him, but he had shrugged it off, claiming it was just a royalty thing. After all, Hakoda was the Chief of an enemy Tribe, and even if the Prince had really changed, two leaders of affronted tribes never could get along. But he would never forget those golden eyes, how they had shined in inexplicable fear just before summoning a wall of flames between the adults and the children, how he had shoved everyone; even Katara, who was harassing him, behind him without a second thought. Just after Hakoda had raised his voice.</p>
<p>“So… it’s true.” Chit Sang, the only adult besides him, said. Hayoda wanted to yell. <i> What’s true? </i> But yelling had triggered the Prince before, and he wasn’t stupid enough to do it again. Then, Katara had shoved Zuko, and Hakoda felt something in his stomach. Katara held a grudge, like her mother used to do, and she had every right to do so, but Zuko had done everything he could to help, he had busted him and Suki out of prison, he had helped Sokka, he taught Aang firebending. Zuko was doing everything he could.</p>
<p>So, without raising his voice this time, he said “Katara. Stop.” But that wasn’t the right thing to do either, because the Prince’s hands started to tremble like crazy, and as Hakoda glanced at him, his golden eyes widened in absolute terror. Before anyone could say a thing, Zuko turned and fled, just like a terrified turtleduck.</p>
<p>Everyone was silent for a second, and then Aang said slowly “What just happened?” “His heart was beating like crazy.” Toph supplied. Hakoda looked at the kids. They were fine, the fire hadn’t touched them. Zuko had created the wall to put distance between him and the kids, but without harming anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hakoda had been at sea two years. He had stopped at almost every Earth Kingdom port, and he had heard many rumours. One of them, though, had stayed in his head for quite the time, until being washed by the sea of memories. The fleeing Prince brought that rumour back to life.</p>
<p>“I’ll go after him, I’ll try to help him.” Sokka concluded, turning towards the door. “No, wait, Sokka.” Hakoda said. Everyone turned towards him. “I –I think I know what happened. Let me go talk to him.” Hakoda said, worried. “No offense, Chief, but if you know what happened, you know too that <i>you</i> talking to him isn’t…” Chit Sang started.</p>
<p>“Prince Zuko can’t be fearing adults all of his life. I’m not… I’m not like… <i>him</i>.” Hakoda assured, and thankfully, the firebender understood. “What in Tui and La are you talking about?” Sokka asked. “I can’t tell you. Wait for me.” Hakoda said, and he followed the Fire Prince’s steps.</p>
<p>He didn’t know where the Prince was, but he guessed it soon enough when he heard something crash at the end of the hall. He was in his room. Well, Hakoda had to comfort the prince, and let him see the truth. He wasn’t Ozai. Maybe Zuko could understand that Ozai wasn’t the best parent.</p>
<p>Hakoda sighed, stopping before the Prince’s door. He heard soft mumbling, and his heart squeezed. He didn’t want to believe in a rumour, but he had no choice, did he? No he didn’t have a choice, Hakoda responded to himself as he knocked three times on the door.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><i>It was cruel and it was wrong. </i> Zuko kept repeating to himself. <i>It was cruel. </i> He was curled in a ball, knees to his chest, face between his arms. He knew that fleeing always made things worse. He had to apologize, but he couldn’t let anyone see him like this.<br/>He felt hot and cold at the same time, his face burned, insufferable pain racing through his scar, burning his cheeks and his neck, but his stomach felt cold, he couldn’t feel his hands, and he couldn’t firebend. He had knocked a lamp in his way to hide under a table, and he had to apologize for that too.</p>
<p><i> It was cruel </i> His heart said. <i>I shall teach you respect. </i> His mind supplied. He couldn’t move, and that panicked Zuko even more. <i>You were never meant to come home. </i> He felt steps coming towards him, and he though <i> ‘great, dad’s coming to punish –to teach me.’ </i> But Zuko couldn’t breathe, so he just waited for him to come, for him to teach.</p>
<p>He heard knocking. That was strange, dad never knocked, dad never waited. Zuko just closed his eyes and waited for him to enter, still thinking about the Agni Kai, the burning feeling expanding through his face even more, racing down to his neck, down his shoulders, but it never reached his numb hands.</p>
<p>“Prince Zuko?” A soft voice. This wasn’t dad, then. No, dad would never talk like that, never would hesitate so much to teach him. The strange, huge man  that Zuko couldn’t even see walked towards him, and Zuko flinched back, pressing his legs into the corner of the room, hating how <i>weak</i> and <i>pathetic</i> he was.</p>
<p>“Zuko, son, breathe.” Said the voice, stopping a few meters before him. Instead of listening to him, his breathing became even more panicked, and he felt like choking. The air left his lungs, and his vision was blurry, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear…</p>
<p>And then, air returned. He opened his eyes, and felt someone in his back. He was helping him breathe, and he was rubbing his arms in a shooting way, but his hands weren’t hot, like father’s, like uncle’s. No, they were cold, just like… just like Sokka’s, that hand that had prevented him to fall into a boiling pit.</p>
<p>Zuko realized it was Hakoda who was behind him, helping with his breathing. He couldn’t see his face. Was he angry? Disappointed? Zuko couldn’t know, and didn’t want to know. “Hey, Zuko, can you hear me?” The Chief’s soft voice asked, and Zuko couldn’t bring himself to use his weak voice, so he nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. You have to breathe with me, can you do that?” Hakoda asked. Zuko nodded again, closing his eyes. How could a man so tall and strong, so similar to his father, calm him down so easily? Hakoda’s icy blue eyes were something Zuko had feared and avoided, but his shooting voice calmed him just like Uncle’s singing.</p>
<p>“You’re doing great, son.” Hakoda’s voice said, and Zuko’s foggy mind asked ‘<i>son? </i>’. But before he could ask, Hakoda was talking again. “I want you to know, Zuko, I’m sorry.” He said, and in his voice, Zuko could hear true regret.</p>
<p>“N-No, I’m sorry, I –I’m sorry f-for fleeing like that.” Zuko said. He had to apologize, he had been disrespectful, he had broken the lamp, he was crying, he was weak, he… “You don’t have to apologize for that, Zuko. I’m sorry to have raised my voice.” Hakoda said. Zuko shrugged.</p>
<p>“Is this a common occurrence? Can I do something to help?” The Chief said, and Zuko wanted to lie, he wanted to say no, but he was a bad liar and if the Chief wanted to hurt him, he wouldn’t be helping him breathe. Zuko inhaled sharply, and the Chief squeezed his shoulders for a second, reassuring. Zuko had seen Hakoda do that to Sokka after one of their sparring matches, but he couldn’t understand why would Hakoda do that now.</p>
<p>“I don’t get them o-often now. I… My eyes, t-they get blurry, a-and I can’t bend.” Zuko said, and he exhaled. Hakoda hummed, still rubbing his arms, and Zuko couldn’t help feeling like a little kid, like when mom was still with him. Zuko breathed with more ease after that memory, and he caught Hakoda’s small smile behind him. Not a cruel smile. Just… a smile.<br/>After a long pause, Hakoda stood and gave his hand to Zuko cautiously, not raising it above his torso. Hakoda knew that a raised hand would trigger him, and Zuko was thankful that the man had thought of that.</p>
<p> Zuko looked at it for a second, and he took it. Hakoda helped him stand up. “Zuko, I know what happened, and I understand your… hesitance to act normal around me.” Zuko flinched, now he didn’t know what to expect. Would this man be angry? Did he see that as a form of disrespect? And now, something was clear: Hakoda knew about the Agni Kai. “But, I would never harm a child, Zuko, and much less <i>my</i> children. It was brave of you to protect them, and I thank you for that.” Hakoda said, and Zuko relaxed his shoulders. Hakoda’s words were truthful. Even Zuko, who had zero socializing skills, could see that.</p>
<p>“But there’s no need to do it, I promise. And, if your vision gets blurry, come to me. Please. I can help you.” Hakoda nodded. Zuko felt those words struck him like lighting. “Thank you, Chief Hakoda.” Zuko said, and he wasn’t thanking him only because of his words. <i>Thank you for not hitting me. Thank you for not hating me. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for everything. </i></p>
<p>“No, Zuko.” Hakoda said, passing a hand behind his shoulders, helping Zuko steady himself. “Thank you.” And Zuko knew that his thank you also had hidden meanings.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hakoda helped the kid towards the kitchen, which was empty. He couldn’t help feel anger, anger at the Fire Lord. The rumour was true, after all. Who harmed their kid and called himself a father? Hakoda had always hated the Fire Lord, but now the many reasons to do so had faded, leaving the stage to Zuko’s terrified gasps. What Ozai had done to the kid was unforgivable.</p>
<p>Hakoda gave Zuko a glass of water and sat before him. Zuko drank slowly, and Hakoda could see that he was relieved, each of Hakoda’s actions confirming the fact that the Chief wouldn’t harm him. “Do the others know?” Hakoda asked bluntly. Zuko shook his head. “I… I didn’t want them to think less of me.” The Prince’s rough voice answered.</p>
<p>“I respect your decision” Hakoda said. “But they wouldn’t think less because of what happened. You have to learn that, Zuko.” Hakoda said, kindly, and Zuko’s face relaxed. “I know… part of me wants to explain everything, but… I’m scared.” Zuko whispered, and tensed, only realizing a few seconds later that he was safe, that he could show vulnerability to Hakoda, and that he was okay.</p>
<p>“Of course you are. I would be too, Zuko.” Hakoda nodded, and Zuko glanced up to see Hakoda’s smile. “You don’t have to say anything. You will do it when you’re ready.” Hakoda said, reassuring. The Fire Prince glanced down, and shrugged. “Maybe I will.”</p>
<p>Hakoda smiled, and patted the teen’s back. Zuko didn’t flinch this time, and Hakoda took that as a win. “Do as you must. But I stand by what I said before.” Zuko looked deep into his eyes, golden meeting blue, and Hakoda continued. “If you feel your vision blurry again, come and get me. I’ll be here to help, alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thanks d… Thanks, Hakoda.” Zuko smiled in embarrassment, and Hakoda’s heart squeezed. “You’re welcome, son.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After everything, Hakoda guided Zuko towards the patio, where the Gaang was. Teo, The Duke and Haru were gone, along with Chit Sang, which left Team Avatar alone, worried. Zuko was already sweating. Would they tell him to go away? But he couldn’t bring himself to feel fear, not with Hakoda’s arm around his shoulder, his soft words and his bright lopsided smile.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I stand by what I said before.”<br/>“I’ll be here to help, alright?”</i>
</p>
<p>And Zuko felt stupid, but that was one of the most reassuring sentences he had ever heard in his life. There was only another person that had made Zuko feel as safe as now: Uncle Iroh. Zuko smiled at the memory of his uncle, and tried to erase the guilt. He would make up to him. He had to.</p>
<p>The first to notice them was, of course, the earthbender prodigy. “Sparky!” Toph yelled as she jumped from the rock she was sitting in. Suki looked his way. “Zuko?” Sokka turned immediately. “Zuko! Man, are you okay?” Hakoda let Zuko go, and he missed already his strong and steady help. He smile anyways. “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.” Zuko said.</p>
<p>“Hey, listen, Zuko, if we did something wrong, you can tell us.” Aang hurried to his side. “No, Aang, It was…” Zuko wanted to say <i> it was my fault </i>, but he knew that Hakoda wouldn’t like it, and he felt a strange urge to make the Water Tribe Chief proud of him. “It was a mistake.” He said instead. “I’m sorry to have overreacted like that.” Zuko said, looking at Katara, who had her arms folded. “Hmp. Whatever.” Katara said, but her look wasn’t as harsh as before.</p>
<p>Sokka and Toph approached too. Tentatively, Sokka reached out a hand, an invitation for a hug. And Zuko took it. In a second, Sokka’s arms were around him, and then Toph’s too, more delicate that he ever would have guessed. A third person hugged Zuko, with both arms and legs. It was Aang. Suki came too, and hugged him. And then, someone pushed Katara over, and the whole Team Avatar was together, hugging the Fire Prince.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Zuko’s soft voice said. The only response he got was a harder squeeze.</p>
<p>“Anyway, who wants to play airball?” “None of us are airbenders, Aang!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When the Gaang was separated from the others, when Azula attacked, Zuko could swear that Hakoda looked at him, and mouthed ‘<i>take care of them</i>’. Hakoda was trusting Zuko to take care of the Gaang. And Zuko nodded, promising silently that he would defend them until death.</p>
<p>After Katara’s adventure, when they were in Ember Island and the night was light, Zuko decided that it was time. <i> “I respect your decision” Hakoda had said. “But they wouldn’t think less because of what happened. You have to learn that, Zuko.” </i></p>
<p>“Hey, guys.” Zuko said, as they were having dinner. “Yeah?” Suki said. Zuko glanced at everyone. It was nice not to feel Katara’s glares anymore. It was nice to feel listened for once.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time you learned how I got my scar.” Zuko said, and everyone’s attentive, supportive eyes made him smile. Maybe his dad was a prick. Maybe Azula was a psychopath. Yeah. But they weren’t his family anymore.</p>
<p>This was his family now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>